


Frostbite

by Shipper_Extraordinaire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Blackmail, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, I hope, LIKE EVER, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Loki (Marvel), Urethral Play, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_Extraordinaire/pseuds/Shipper_Extraordinaire
Summary: Loki decides to teach the arrogant Doctor Strange a lesson and knock him down a few notches, but he can't seem to keep his hands off of the Sorcerer Supreme. This God of Mischief is prepared to use every trick in the book in order to weasel his way into the good doctor's life... and bed.This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so any and all suggestions welcome!





	1. Stephen Strange is Having a Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As mentioned in the summary, this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction ever, so it's probably rough around the edges. I'd really appreciate suggestions and tips regarding how I could improve my work and I would love to get some feedback on whether I should keep this going.  
> All mistakes are mine (I'm sure there'll be tons >.<)

Stephen Strange awoke to the sound of alarms going off in his head. He sat up groggily, still half asleep, when he realised that the magical wards he had placed around the Sanctum Santorum had detected an intruder. Groaning inwardly, he cast his mind back to the last time he had been roused in such a fashion, when a very lost and slightly awe-stricken door-to-door salesman had tried to sell him a vacuum cleaner. He debated settling back underneath his invitingly warm covers before throwing them off with a groan, and getting up to investigate. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked over to the front gates, still yawning widely, half-expecting to see another salesman standing before him.

"Whatever it is you are selling, we don't want any" he snapped irritably, when he heard a soft chuckle emanating from behind him. Too late, he realised his mistake and spun around, just in time to see everything go black.

Stephen Strange was rudely awakened for the second time that morning, and sat up with a jolt, looking around wildly, only to realise that he was in his own bed.  
"That was some nightmare, huh?" He muttered to himself, stretching his arms above him, before quickly lowering them with a wince. He was suddenly aware of a throbbing pain in his backside, and felt something warm and sticky make its way down his leg. Something that felt suspiciously like... cum? 

A sudden chill travelled down his spine when he realised that maybe, just maybe, the events that had transpired were more than just a nightmare. Shoving down a spike of fear, he scrambled to recall the details of what had happened. He remembered alarms going off, and him running into someone... a salesman? No, not a salesman. Someone had been laughing behind him. Stephen knew that laugh from somewhere; he was sure he had heard it before, but couldn't quite put his finger on when or where. He was still lost in thought when a voice jerked him out of his reverie.

"I see someone's finally putting two and two together", it said, confirming his worst suspicions. Stephen looked up to see a figure lounging in the corner of the room.

"Loki" he ground out, pushing back the sea of anger and revulsion that threatened to boil over. "What have you done?"

"The real question here, my dear doctor" the trickster replied in an insufferably smug tone, "is what I haven't done". He smirked as Stephen's eyes widened in horror.  
"Frankly, I'm insulted. Don't tell you you've forgotten all the fun we had under the sheets. Well, then again, I suppose being in a trance will do that to you"

For the first time in his life, Stephen found himself absolutely speechless, unable to think of even one snarky retort, as he tried to process the words that were coming out of Loki's mouth.

"You... you dare..." he sputtered, rendered incapable of forming coherent sentences, and his heart sank as he saw the wicked grin that sprung up on the God's face in response.  
"I must say, it really did wonders for your personality" Loki continued, barely containing his glee at the sorceror's horrified expression.

"Such a good pet, so willing and docile, quite unlike your usual rigid self. And oh-so-earnest in your pleas. You should have heard yourself begging me to touch you, to enter you, to completely take you apart. How could I say no to such sweet words?" Loki grinned even wider at the red flush that was working its way up the Sorcer Supreme's face.

"Don't worry. You did quite well... for a virgin, that is" he chortled.

Cursing himself for letting his guard down, Stephen felt angry tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he looked up, only to find an empty space where the God of Mischief had been standing. Loki had vanished without a trace, leaving Stephen alone with his turbulent thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this was short but this was just me messing around and trying to figure out the way posting worked on AO3. Just kinda laying the foundation for future chapters y'know? I have a pretty good idea on how to continue from here and will be posting the next chapter pretty soon but I would love to hear feedback on whether i should continue.  
> Don't hold back, rip this apart


	2. The Worst Birthday Present EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki corners Stephen in the men's room. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm back at it again with the second chapter of this story. I'd like to thank everyone for their support and advice and would like to remind y'all that I would love to hear your feedback. Hope you enjoy!

It was usually near impossible to take Stephen Strange by surprise, what with all the mystical powers and magical barriers he had at his disposal. But the current circumstances were far from normal, as the doctor found himself lost in thought, more often than not over the course of past few days. He definitely had a lot to think about, being the head of the New York sanctum, and having been assaulted by a god who suddenly seemed to occupy his every waking thought certainly didn't help. 

So when he received a message from Wong, summoning him to one of the larger halls in the Sanctum in order to participate in an "important discussion", Stephen didn't have the slightest inkling that something was amiss. Walking down to his destination, he was so wrapped in thought that he didn't hear the excited whispering coming from within the chamber, nor did he notice the poorly concealed forms crouching behind miscellaneous pieces of furniture... until they jumped up with the overly exuberant cry of "Surprise!". 

Stephen almost tripped over his own cloak in shock, and had just begun to summon his magic when he realised what he was looking at. The entire Avengers team stood before him, wearing party hats and wide grins, holding up a huge banner that read "Happy Birthday".

Stephen cursed. He had been so occupied by other more pressing matters that he had completely forgotten that it was his birthday today.  
Forcing a smile onto his face, he looked around, scanning the faces of the crowd. Steve Rogers was there, and so were Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner. Turning his head slightly, he saw Thor lounging in a corner, when a positively dreadful thought popped into his head. If Thor was here, could it be possible that... Without allowing himself to complete that train of thought, he scanned the rest of the room furiously, and was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and heard a voice asking, "Looking for me?"

Stephen swiveled around and found himself face-to-face with Loki's trademark smirk. "I... I wasn't..." Stephen started, only to be interrupted by Loki sliding his hand off the doctor's shoulder and onto his rear, giving it a quick squeeze before melting back into the shadows. 

Frantically looking around to see if anyone had noticed the exchange, Stephen tried to calm himself down before mingling with the other guests, but he couldn't quite wipe the tell tale blush from his cheeks. 

Throughout the evening, Stephen could feel Loki's roving gaze move up and down his body, sending shivers down his spine. Occasionally, when no one was looking, the trickster would run his nimble fingers between the sorceror's legs and down his backside, before joining the others as if nothing had happened. Stephen could only take so much of this silent torment before he had to excuse himself to the men's room. 

He hurried away from the party, fearfully looking over his shoulder to ensure that he wasn't being followed, before ducking into the loo and plunking himself down in front of one of the basins. He cringed as he looked at his flushed reflection in the mirror, before diverting his attention to a more pressing issue; the obvious tent in his pants. He cursed himself for being so affected by Loki's touch, and began to take deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down. 

"Ouch, that looks painful". Stephen had been so focused on regaining his composure that he hadn't noticed Loki sneaking up behind him, blocking his path to the door. "Get out of my way, Loki" Stephen snarled, trying to keep his fear out of his voice, but Loki only smirked in response. "And let you go back to the party like that? That doesn't sound like a good idea to me. How about I take care of your perky little friend first? It'll be my present to you" said Loki as he moved closer and closer, until Stephen was backed up against a wall. 

"T..that's okay, you don't need to do that" stammered Stephen, trying his best to dart around the trickster, raising his hands in an attempt to summon his magic. Quick as a flash, Loki pounced forward, pinning the sorceror's hands above his head in one quick move. "Oh I insist" he purred, pressing his lips onto Stephen's before the other man could argue. Stephen felt all the resistance ebb from his body, as his brain was turned to mush by Loki's expert tongue. He could only whimper in protest as he felt the God's free hand rub against his crotch, sending jolts of electricity all over his body, even through his clothes. As Loki's fingers grew more and more insistent, Stephen could already feel himself nearing the edge of an orgasm, turning into putty in Loki's skilful hands. When the God ran a finger down his slit without relinquishing control over his mouth, Stephen couldn't hold back any longer and spurted into Loki's hand with a suppressed moan. 

Loki finally pulled his mouth away from Stephen's, drawing out an involuntary whimper from the man, and released his hands. Unable to support himself on his now wobbly feet, Stephen sank to the ground, embarrassment colouring his face when he realised what he had done. He kept his eyes glued to the tiles beneath his feet, unable to make himself meet the trickster's amused eyes.

"Well that was quick" Loki laughed, causing Stephen to flush even darker, covering his burning face with his palms. All too aware of the wet patch on the front of his pants, he could feel tears of embarrassment gathering at the corners of his eyes, as his body threatened to betray him for the second time within the span of a few minutes. _I will not cry in front of him,_ Stephen thought to himself. _No way am I going to give him the satisfaction._

He buried his face between his knees, willing Loki to leave while he still had a few strands of dignity left. Almost as if he had heard the doctor's silent plea, Loki turned around and headed for the door. Before stepping out, Loki surveyed his handiwork with glee, suppressing a laugh at how easily he had reduced the proud man into a blubbering mess. "You should hurry up and return to the party. I'll save you a slice of cake." he quipped, strolling out without so much as a backward glance. 

Stephen finally allowed the hot tears to spill down his cheeks, unable to move for a couple of minutes, enveloped by an all-consuming sense of despair. After allowing himself to mope for a few more minutes, he pushed himself up with a new-found determination. He was the Sorceror Supreme, for god's sake, one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. He wouldn't allow himself to be pushed around by a wannabe god with daddy issues. He uttered a quick spell to clean off his clothes, and stepped outside with a spring in his step and resolve in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the shitty formatting. I'm posting from a mobile device and it's kinda hard to get it right. Also don't forget to comment what you thought about this chapter and if I should write a chapter 3.


	3. Stephen Strange gets a little Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all *winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know i haven't updated in a couple of days. That's because I've been working on an extra long chapter for you. I was more focused on the banter and dialogue between Loki and Stephen and was trying to define their relationship better, but there's a healthy dose of smut as well. A lot of the tags start making sense in this. Hope you enjoy!

It was a perfectly bright and sunny morning. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and the babies laughing; a scene straight out of a Disney movie. And Stephen Strange was pissed. He was absolutely fuming, and ticked off beyond belief. This morning marked the third day since that disaster of a birthday party, three whole days since his run-in with the God of Mischief, and he still hadn't so much as caught a whiff of Loki's strangely tantalising scent. Stephen had gotten himself all worked up and ready to confront the god, and had told himself that he was finally going to put his foot down, only to have his plans foiled by the Loki's disappearing act. He was the freaking Sorceror Supreme, for gods sake, and the fact that Loki had used him and thrown him away like a common whore rankled at his considerable pride. That had to be reason he was so angry. It had to be. _Or maybe, just maybe_ said a voice in his head, _you're afraid he's off courting another man, that you aren't special. Maybe in some perverse way, you liked the things he did to you._ Stephen immediately clamped down the thought. He couldn't afford to start thinking like that. He had to remember that he had been coerced, that he had been taken against his will. He shouldn't be pining after Loki like some love-sick schoolgirl, and he definitely shouldn't be picturing those soft red lips that fitted so perfectly against his own, those forceful fingers that touched him in all the right places...  
_Stop_ he told himself. Enough was enough. He had already wasted way too much of his precious time thinking about Loki. He shook his head, as if that would dislodge the traitorous thoughts and turned a corner with a sigh, only to walk smack dab into the object of his fantasies. 

"Whoa, slow down there gorgeous" said Loki. "If you wanted to push me down so badly, all you had to do was ask." Stephen could already feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He hated how easily Loki could rile him up, but couldn't help but react to the trickster's words. They didn't call Loki "Silver-Tongued" for no reason. Stephen realised that he was standing in the middle of the hallway and just gaping wordlessly at the figure in front of him. "How did you get in here?" he finally choked out, trying to force his brain into action. "Oh, please." Loki rolled his eyes. "I figured out how to get around that pathetic excuse of a barrier the first time I was here. I figured that was the logical course of action. After all, I'm going to be hanging around here a lot, and I don't really see the point of setting off alarms every time I pop in." Stephen couldn't control the thrill that ran through his body at the sound of those words. He could get quite used to having Loki around full-time... Mentally slapping himself, Stephen pushed away those thoughts for what seemed to be the millionth time. _This is the man who almost destroyed New York_ he reminded himself. _He cannot be trusted, he cannot be trusted, he cannot be trusted..._ Chanting the words like a personal mantra, Stephen drew himself up to his full height, and turned quite haughtily towards Loki. "Do you really think I would allow you to run amok in the Sanctum? Why, I could blast you into another dimension with a flick of my pinky" said the Sorceror, lifting up his hands and summoning his magic in an attempt to back up his words. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" purred Loki. "And why the hell not?" countered Stephen, spurred on by a sudden burst of confidence. "Oh, I'll tell you in just a minute. But first, a change in scenery is in order." Loki snapped his fingers and the two men were standing in Stephen's bedroom. Startled by the sudden display of magic, Stephen jumped back, a spell already forming on his lips. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Loki tutted. "You mortals are so impatient, always jumping head-first into situations without even considering what cards your opponents may have up their sleeves. And I must say, I have quite a good hand." 

"Do you, now?" drawled Stephen. "Well let's see the amazing "hand" of yours" he scoffed, calling Loki's bluff. Loki grinned in response. "You know, mortal technology has never failed to amaze me. All these gadgets you think up are just so handy" Loki stalled, drawing out the moment as long as he could. "Just get to the point already." Stephen snapped, his patience stretched to the breaking point. "All in good time, doll" Loki replied cheekily, but catching the look in Stephen's eyes, he quickly pulled a piece of metal out of thin air. Upon closer inspection, Stephen realised that Loki was holding a phone, one of later models of the IPhone. Stephen couldn't quite discern which one it was, not bothering to keep up with the seemingly endless stream of products the company churned out. "Okay... so you got yourself a phone. Congratulations, I guess? Still not sure what your shopping habits have to do with me" he huffed, feeling like the entire exchange had been an colossal waste of time. Loki, whose attention was now occupied by the screen in front of him, held up a finger, gesturing Stephen to wait, before continuing to tap away at the device. After a moment, he held up the phone triumphantly, and noticing Stephen's confused expression, he stepped forward with a grin. "You see, it's not the phone itself that's important, but what's stored on it that really takes the cake" he explained. "Did you know you could share content with anyone in the world through these marvellous little contraptions? An extraordinary invention called the "Internet" I'm told. And if I just happened to possess a few compromising photos and videos of a certain Sorceror who shall remain unnamed, I could quite easily make them public." 

Stephen felt like someone had pulled the ground out from under his feet. His stomach curled into a ball of dread as the real implication of Loki's statement set in. "You... you wouldn't" he said, face scrunching up in horror. "You can't!" Loki only brought the phone closer in response, and Stephen could see himself in all sorts of compromising positions; down on all fours with his ass in the air, kneeling in front of Loki looking completely debauched, legs spread out with Loki's fingers wrapped around his member. He looked away, sick to his stomach, unable to look at the screen anymore, when he heard Loki chuckle. "This one is my personal favourite" the God said, clicking the play button on a video. Stephen could only watch in horrified silence, as he saw himself with his mouth wrapped around Loki's cock, sucking and moaning filthily, begging for more. "Did you really think" said Loki, making the phone vanish with a flick of his hands "that I would go through all the trouble of putting you in a trance, without documenting every moment of it? I have pictures that would make your hair curl. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to share those with anyone, say the Avengers, for instance?" Loki paused, savoring the panicked response his words elicited from the man standing in front of him. Stephen could only shake his head vigorously, rendered speechless by Loki's threat. "Imagine the entire world watching their beloved Sorceror Supreme, prostrating himself in front of me like a little slut... would they still consider him a hero after seeing that side of him?" continued Loki, innocently looking at the Sorceror through hooded eyes. 

"No...please! I'll do anything!" Stephen screamed, dangerously close to the verge of tears. "Begging already, are we?" Loki teased. "You'll do anything, huh? I quite like the sound of that. In fact, I do have a little something prepared especially for you. Consider it a token of my appreciation" Stephen was momentarily blinded as Loki snapped his fingers and summoned a band of energy that looked suspiciously like... a collar? "No. No way." Stephen seethed. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing that thing. Absolutely not." Loki sighed. "And just when you were being so good" he said, feigning sorrow. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Just give me a moment while I figure out how to post things onto... what was it called again? Facebook?". Panic surged up within Stephen once again. "Wait, don't!" he cried. "I'll wear the damned thing, okay?" Loki's face lit up with a grin. "Excellent" he said, covering the space between them with a single step. He ran his hands around Stephen's neck, squeezing slightly before snapping the collar into place. A second passed before a gut-wrenching pain wracked through Stephen, causing him to struggle to stay on his feet. As suddenly as it had appeared, the pain vanished in a moment, leaving behind an emptiness that felt like a hole had been ripped in his chest. "What... what have you done to me?" he gasped, struggling to catch his breath. "Oh, it's just a precaution" said Loki, dismissively. " The collar ensures that you cannot access your magic when I'm around you. We wouldn't want you going berserk on me, would we now? But I wouldn't worry about it too much" he continued in a falsely reassuring voice. "It only appears when I consciously activate it or when I'm in close proximity to you, so it shouldn't interfere with your duties" Loki hooked his fingers under Stephen's chin, forcing Stephen to look him in the eyes, thoroughly enjoying the fear and shame he saw in the other man's expression. 

"You look so beautiful like this" Loki murmured, twisting one hand through Stephen's hair, and caressing the doctor's chest with the other. "Stephen balked at the sudden touch and backed away, only to stumble over the bed, landing on the silken sheets. In a flash, Loki was on top of him, pressing his mouth onto Stephen's, kissing him fiercely. Stephen thrashed around, trying to pull out of the kiss but Loki was insistent, exploring every corner of Stephen's mouth and biting down on his lower lip. Stephen flailed his hands wildly, trying to push Loki off of him, and in his haste, accidentally backhanded the God instead. That certainly got Loki's attention as he broke the kiss, frowning darkly at Stephen. "Looks like someone is feeling a tad bit too energetic" he said in a reprimanding tone. "We'll have to fix that won't we?" Loki grabbed the offending hand roughly, securing it to a bed post with a strand of energy, and disregarding Stephen's vehement protests, tied down the other three limbs in a similar fashion. "There we go" he said, with a satisfied smirk. "Much better. Now, let's get down to business" Stephen could only whimper in response as Loki shoved up Stephen's tunic, exposing his chest before trailing kisses from Stephen's sternum down to his navel. 

Stephen was trying to shut out just how good that felt, when Loki's fingers found his nipples, caressing the hardening nubs before giving them a sharp twist. Stephen could not stifle the cry that sprung to his lips at the sudden sensation, as he felt a tingling in his pants. He could hear Loki chuckling in his ear, and a fresh burst if shame coloured his cheeks. _Pull yourself together!_ he screamed at himself. _You can't take this lying down. At this rate, you're going to get assaulted again!_ That last thought jerked him into action, and he tugged uselessly at his restraints, before looking up at Loki with as much disgust he could muster. "Pathetic" Stephen spat out, and he could feel Loki's hands still on his body. "Excuse me?" the God asked, his voice dangerously low. "You heard me" Stephen countered, gathering up his courage. "It's pathetic really. A god so starved for affection, that he's willing to actually force himself onto someone. Did mommy not hug you enough when you were a child? Or is it because daddy... Eeek!" Stephen squealed as Loki pressed down hard on the bulge in Stephen's pants. "Ah! Don't! Stop it!" he cried, as Loki continued to squeeze the sensitive bunch of nerves. "You seem quite into it for someone who is being forced" said Loki darkly, and Stephen blushed even harder as he realised he was painfully hard. Loki's fingers continued to torture his erection, and Stephen could acutely feel every touch, even through his clothes. "Stop! Don't touch there!" Stephen tried again, trying and failing to escape the intrusive fingers. "What's the magic word?" said Loki, emphasising his words with a particularly vicious pinch. Stephen knew that his pride, wounded as it was, wouldn't allow him to beg. Steeling his nerves, he looked Loki dead in the eyes. "Fuck you" he spat out, glaring up at the God. "Now let me go." Stephen instantly regretted his words when Loki hooked a finger under the waistband of Stephen's pants, yanking them down to his ankles. All traces of humour had been wiped clean from the God's face, as Loki looked down at him coldly. The last vestiges of Stephen's pride crumbled when Loki grabbed his cock through the thin material of Stephen's underwear, dragging a nail down his slit. Stephen screamed as a mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through his body, causing him to buck his hips against his will. "Stop... please!" He whimpered, not caring how pitiful he sounded. When Loki showed no signs of slowing down, he continued "I'm sorry! I was wrong! Please... Please stop!" 

Loki looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Let me tell you what's going to happen here." he said in a flat voice. "I'm going to pound into you again and again until I split you into two with my cock and I'm going to make you beg till your throat is raw and bleeding" Stephen couldn't hold back a sob when he realised that Loki was being dead serious. His helpless sobs intensified when Loki grabbed Stephen's underwear, ripping the flimsy garment off, exposing Stephen's throbbing cock. Stephen could feel tears falling freely down his cheeks, as Loki ran one hand over the length of Stephen's member, using the other to tease his hole. Stephen was almost beside himself with despair, sobbing frantically at the thought of what was to come. "Please Loki, please. I don't want this" he begged, looking up at his captor with beseeching eyes. "Please don't do this to me" he whispered, overcome with emotion. He met Loki's eyes with a teary gaze. " I'm begging you. I can't... I can't..." His words tapered off as his body was wracked by a fresh onslaught of sobs. He looked up in surprise as he felt Loki's fingers leave his body. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." said Loki, straightening up. Stephen almost cried with relief when he saw that the usual teasing smirk had returned to the God's face. "I'll be seeing you again real soon, doll" snickered Loki, raking his eyes over Stephen's almost naked frame before vanishing into the shadows in the room. Stephen could feel the blood rushing into his hands and feet and the restraints binding him disappeared. He sat up with a sigh, mind still reeling from the shock of what had happened.  
He was abruptly pulled back into reality as he felt a growing need in between his thighs. He realised he was still hard, and retreated to the privacy of the bathroom to take care of the problem down south. With a tingle of shame he recalled the feeling of Loki's fingers on his cock before jerking off vigorously, coming with Loki's name on his lips. Just as he was done he heard a chuckle emanating from over his shoulder and he whipped around, only to see Loki hovering in a corner, smartphone in hand. "Well I know what I'm jerking off to tonight" he laughed, before vanishing once again, and leaving Stephen to stew in his shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few exams coming up so I'll be taking a break from this till the end of the month. Hopefully I'll get more feedback on whether i should continue this by then. So please comment what you think of this so far. Thanks!


	4. Loki Pops the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with angst and ends with tooth-rotting fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just plot. I kinda felt like there needed to be a filler between this chapter and the next. Hope you enjoy!

Alcohol and magic were two things that definitely did not belong together, and no one knew this better than Stephen Strange. Holding the title of Sorceror Supreme, the rational part of his brain knew he had too many responsibilities riding on his shoulders to ever risk getting intoxicated. But whenever the subject of a certain God of Mischief came up, the rational part of Stephen's brain seemed to completely abandon him. 

Stephen knew that he shouldn't be harbouring any romantic feelings for Loki, the man who had blackmailed, humiliated, and nearly asaulted him only a scant few days ago. He had every right to hate the God, after all the torment he had endured at Loki's hands, but Stephen's body seemed to think otherwise. He'd already lost count of the number of times he'd woken up in the middle of the night, painfully hard, with thoughts of Loki flooding his mind, and even the memory of the absolute shame and fear he had felt during their last encounter couldn't quite calm him down. 

Knowing that Loki could possibly be watching him at any given point of time didn't help either. Stephen knew he was going to drive himself crazy if he didn't forget about the God and move on with his life, both mentally and sexually. Though he wasn't too sure about how he would accomplish the former, Stephen was sure that the latter would be a piece of cake. After all, he thought to himself with a measure of pride, he was an attractive and successful man who had his fair share of admirers. 

So when he woke up one night with an all too familiar ache in his loins, Stephen was half-way through dialling Christine's number, before shutting off his phone with a quick snap. No matter how desperate he was, he and Christine were just friends now, and he had no desire to breach the boundaries of their relationship. 

And that was exactly how he found himself in his current predicament; skulking around a popular bar, drink in hand, looking for a woman, any woman, who could take his mind off of the trickster god. A tiny voice in the back of his head warned him that he shouldn't be getting so hopelessly drunk, and he that he definitely shouldn't bring home a stranger, but in his current state, Stephen found it all too easy to shut out the voice of reason. 

Instead, he scanned the crowd for a suitable candidate, when an attractive woman caught his eye, and beckoned him over. A woman with jet black hair, emerald green eyes and a mischievous smile that seemed all too familiar. Unable to help himself, Stephen sidled up to the bar and plunked himself down next to her, before flagging down the bartender. 

"One whiskey on the rocks and whatever the lady wants" he said, gesturing at his pretty companion with a grin.

"Make that two whiskeys" she replied without missing a beat, returning Stephen's smile. 

Stephen's grin grew even wider. "So what's a pretty lady like you doing here, all by your lonesome?" he asked, shifting closer to the woman. 

"Waiting for a dashing young man to come sweep me off my feet" she said with a devious laugh, pulling Stephen in for a kiss. The second their lips connected, Stephen felt a jolt of electricity course through his body, making his heart skip a beat, setting his skin on fire. The only time a kiss had made him feel like this before was when... He pushed away the thought and turned his full attention onto the dark-haired beauty in front of him.

After a few passionate kisses, they stumbled out the bar, breaking apart long enough to hail a cab. In his drunken state, Stephen could barely process what happened next, and all of a sudden, they were back in his bedroom with the woman kneeling in front of him, her breath hot against the front of his pants.

Before he knew it, she was tugging down the zipper of his pants with her teeth, freeing his raging erection, and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, making him spasm with ecstasy. Stephen's qualms about being sucked off by a stranger were fading rapidly as the woman ran her tongue along the vein on the underside of his member, before swallowing it whole, sucking with fierce abandon. Stephen instinctively bucked his hips forward, and moaned in appreciation as he felt the woman's throat clench tightly around his cock, almost sending him over the edge. She swished her skilful tongue over his length, flicking his tip a couple of times before Stephen came down her throat with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut, revelling in the orgasm.

He could almost imagine that it was Loki kneeling in front of him, greedily drinking up every drop of the milky fluid. Suddenly, he sensed a wave of magic rolling through the room, and his eyes snapped open, panic roiling in his gut.

He scanned the room quickly, half-expecting to see Loki standing in a corner, before glancing down at the woman to ensure that she was safe. Only, there was no woman, not anymore. In her place was Loki, wearing an insufferably smug expression, Stephen's cum still staining his cheeks. 

For a moment, Stephen's alcohol-addled brain didn't understand what had happened, and he briefly wondered if he was hallucinating, before putting two and two together with a gasp of horror. It had been Loki that he had met at the bar, Loki that he had brought home, and Loki that had given him a blowjob. 

The shock left Stephen paralysed, unable to do anything but gape, and he felt his entire body go into lockdown, muscles clenching painfully. Loki only laughed at Stephen's aghast reaction, and pushed himself off of the floor, his face only inches away from Stephen's.

"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen" he crooned. "What were you thinking, running off to a bar and bringing home the first woman that remotely resembled me? I guess it's flattering in a weird way, but the next time you want to make it painfully obvious how much you really desire me, just send a card"

And with those words, Stephen felt the final nails being hammered into his coffin. A wave of despair washed over him when he understood just how much control Loki had over him. He had fallen completely into the God's clutches, a mere toy for Loki's amusement. This was what the rest of his life would be like, with him always looking over his shoulder, wondering when Loki was going to pop out and have his way with Stephen. And there was nothing Stephen could do about it. With those morbid thoughts encircling his mind, Stephen fell to his knees, all the fight draining out of him. 

"Why..." he whispered brokenly, shoulders slumping forward. "What more do you want from me? Did you want to see me debased and humiliated and by your doing? Because I already am. Did you want me to understand just how insignificant and powerless I am before you? Because I already do. And did you want me to hate myself for not being able to stop thinking about you even after everything you have done to me? Because that's just what has happened." 

He looked up at Loki with devastation in his eyes. " Did you want me to beg and grovel at your feet? Because I will." He clasped his hands together, the very picture of submission. "Please Loki, have mercy on me. I can't play these games anymore. You win. You've completely defeated me. I'm sorry for my baseless pride. I'm sorry for my ignorance. I'm sorry for whatever I have done to offend you in such a manner. Please, forgive me. Tell me what I must do to atone."

Stephen could feel tears trickling down his cheeks, but couldn't quite bring himself to care. He seemed to be doing a lot of crying lately. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't notice the look of shock and regret that flashed across Loki's face. Without giving Loki a chance to respond to his tirade, Stephen slumped forward, bending down until his forehead rested on the ground in between the God's feet, sobbing pitifully. 

In an instant, Loki was kneeling beside the distraught man, running his fingers through Stephen's hair, murmuring comforting words. He wrapped his arms around Stephen's shaking frame, pulling him close, and Stephen instinctively curled against Loki's chest. 

Loki rocked Stephen back and forth, rubbing soothing circles into the doctor's back in an attempt to calm him down. He leaned forward, until his lips brushed against Stephen's ear. "I'm so sorry" Loki whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm the one that made a mistake. You didn't do anything wrong at all." Despite the reassuring words, it was still a few moments before Stephen's frantic sobs subsided, and he looked up at Loki with teary eyes. "Then why?" Stephen asked in a hushed voice. "Why are you punishing me like this? Why are you always doing such obscene things to me?"

"Because I like you!" Loki burst out, causing Stephen to sit up in alarm. "Because I can't seem to stop thinking about you, about all the things I want to do to you. You're just a puny mortal and yet, I have foolishly given you my heart." Loki looked down uncomfortably, a flush staining his pale skin.

Stephen stared speechlessly at Loki for a moment. "Are you kidding me?!" he screeched, looking incredulously at Loki. "You like me? Then why didn't you just say that! Or, I don't know, ask me on a date or something! I thought you hated me!" 

Loki had the decency to look embarrassed. "Well, excuse me for not knowing the proper Midgardian courting protocol" he huffed defensively, before continuing in a much softer tone. "I am truly sorry, though. It was never my intention to cause you pain. I didn't realise how much grief I was causing you, until now." 

It was Stephen's turn to flush. " I am kinda drunk, so I guess I was being a little too dramatic" he mumbled. "It's your fault for ambushing me like that." 

Loki shrugged apologetically. "So..." he began, nervously, "Will you go on a date with me?" Loki asked with a small smile on is face.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Stephen muttered sarcastically, but his voice didn't have a sharp edge to it. "I... I need to think about it" he continued more seriously. "After all, I don't really have good memories of our time together." Seeing how Loki's face fell, Stephen added hastily, "But I really will consider it, though"

Loki's expression was unreadable as he moved his face closer to Stephen's and for a minute, Stephen was afraid that Loki wouldn't give him a choice. Stephen shut his eyes, fully expecting Loki to make a move on him, but instead felt the God press a chaste kiss onto his forehead. Stephen savored the feeling of the cool lips against his hot skin, and when he opened his eyes, Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the first from Loki's POV so yay for that. It may also be the last chapter in this fic. Comment if you want me to keep this going. I'm always looking for knew ideas so comment what you would like to see! Also, could someone tell me what "hits" are? Cheers!


	5. Loki gets a little TOO Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks Stephen is cheating on him, and takes drastic action to prevent it from happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know its been a while since i posted but things have been crazy lately. I've been writing a little bit everyday and somehow it all added up to nearly 4000 words. Enjoy, and as always, please leave constructive critisism in the comments!
> 
> Ps: I LOVE LOVE LOVED writing the part where Loki comes up with sickeningly sweet nicknames for Stephen. Where did all this fluff come from? XD

Loki really wasn't a touchy-feely kinda guy, the kinda guy that wore with his heart on his sleeve and had stars in his eyes, and he definitely was not the kind of guy that went around falling hopelessly in love with mortals. But everything Loki thought he knew about himself went straight out of the window when it came to Stephen Strange. 

Everything about the man suddenly seemed to be incredibly captivating; his quick wit and droll sense of humour, his immense pride and the way it fell apart under Loki's touch, his cheeks that would fill with colour at a moment's notice... and Loki was absolutely infatuated. 

Stephen occupied Loki's every waking thought, and often followed him into his dreams as well.

But Loki knew that he had messed up big time. He had grown so accustomed to the harsh courting rituals of Asgard, that he had completely forgotten to take Stephen's feelings into account. He had made his precious little muffin cry over and over again, and although a tiny part of Loki had secretly enjoyed the show, he felt guilty for the most part. 

Loki was especially embarrassed of how he had taken advantage of his cuddlebug during their last encounter. Loki was a battle-hardened soldier who could enter a killing field without so much as a twinge of emotion, but he could feel his heart ache whenever his pookie bear was sad. 

Loki was painfully aware of just how much he had hurt Stephen, and knew that Stephen had every right to want some alone-time. But after a couple of agonisingly long days, the God simply couldn't stay away any longer. Conjuring up a bouquet of white roses as a peace offering, Loki headed towards the sanctum, choosing to walk in through the door instead of teleporting right into Stephen's bedroom. 

He was so consumed with the notion of seeing Stephen again that he almost walked right into a woman who had just stepped through a door; Stephen's door. A flare of jealousy rose up within Loki's chest, before he firmly clamped it down. Stephen was the Sorceror Supreme. His job required him to interact with other sorcerers all the time. The meeting had probably been a platonic one. And even if it hadn't been, it wasn't like Loki had any claim over Stephen... 

Pushing away that train of thought, Loki tapped lightly on the door before walking into Stephen's room, only to find an incredibly guilty-looking Stephen standing there.

"Loki!" Stephen exclaimed with a start. "Um... just how long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Not long" Loki replied, feigning nonchalance. "Just got here in time to see your... ah... female friend leave. I haven't seen her before." 

"Oh, Christine?" Stephen mumbled, trying his best not to meet Loki's eyes. "Yeah, we go way back. She's a friend from my days as a doctor". 

Loki felt his jealously flare up again. _Friend._ The word resonated through Loki's mind. _Stephen called her a friend. They're just friends_ he tried to tell himself. That was when the rumpled sheets on the bed caught his eye. He stepped forward to take a closer look, and his superhuman senses picked up a faint smell of cum lingering on the sheets. Loki felt like someone had punched him in the gut. A roiling mess of emotion rose up within him, only to be replaced by a deadly calm. Loki realised Stephen was still talking, and turned to face him.

"Are those for me?" Stephen was asking with a shy smile, and it took Loki a second to realise that he was talking about the roses that Loki was still holding. Without waiting for a response, Stephen plucked the bouquet out of Loki's hand and inhaled contentedly, flashing Loki another endearing smile. 

With one quick motion, Loki knocked the flowers out of Stephen's hands. "How could you..." He asked, voice trembling with suppressed anger.

A look of confusion appeared on Stephen's face. "Loki, what's wrong?' he asked, surprise colouring his tone. 

Stephen's innocent expression only fanned the flames of Loki's wrath. He roughly grabbed Stephen's arms, binding them behind Stephen's back with the help of his magic. Stephen's protests were cut off when Loki pressed down on the sorceror's shoulders, forcing Stephen onto his knees.

"Loki, I don't know what you think happened, but I swear..." Stephen started, only to be interrupted by Loki shoving a large ball gag into his mouth. Loki didn't want to listen to Stephen's lies. That would only make things worse. Stephen was his. Only his. He would not allow Stephen to be stolen away by some whore. He absolutely could not lose Stephen. He had to make Stephen understand. 

Stephen was still trying to talk around the ball-gag in his mouth, and though Loki could not make out the words, their angry tone made Stephen's feelings about the current situation quite clear. Loki stepped forward, planting a foot firmly on Stephen's crotch, drawing out a muffled whimper of pain from the Sorceror. 

"I. Do. Not. Tolerate. Cheating." Loki said calmly, punctuating each word with a vicious twist of his foot. Stephen moaned and tried to squirm away, vehemently shaking his head, but Loki could feel the Sorceror grow hard under his shoe. "Such a slut...." Loki said with mock disapproval. "You're already to cum, aren't you?" 

The flush that coloured Stephen's cheeks answered Loki's question. With one final grind, Loki removed his foot, earning an involuntary groan of disappointment from Stephen. 

"So you'll fuck anything anything with a hole, hm?" Loki couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice as he yanked Stephen up by his hair, making the Sorceror cry out in pain. "You'll drop your pants and stick your dick into anything that's convenient." 

Stephen made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and stared angrily at Loki, looking more offended than he had any right to be. "You don't agree?" Loki deadpanned, palming Stephen's throbbing cock through his clothes. "Maybe I should track down that bitch and see what she has to say about that." 

Stephen's eyes widened and Loki hated the panic he saw in them. So Stephen actually cared about this woman, did he? Loki briefly debated carrying out his threat, but was distracted by Stephen rutting helplessly into Loki's hand. Loki took one look at Stephen's needy expression and decided that he wasn't going anywhere. 

He guided Stephen over to the bed, dragging him by his hair, and roughly shoved the Sorceror face-first onto the sheets. Loki pushed a pillow under Stephen's crotch, forcing Stephen to lift his ass in the air, positioning him in the most humiliating way possible. The muffled protests that fell from Stephen's lips told Loki that the Sorceror knew just how compromising his current pose was.

Without further ado, Loki yanked off Stephen's pants and undergarments, exposing Stephen's pale bottom and erect member. "Looks like you're already ready for another round." Loki purred. "I guess your woman wasn't able to satisfy you, after all. A slut like you needs something up his ass before he's fully sated, doesn't he?"

Loki barked out a short bitter laugh as Stephen continued to shake his in denial. Loki leaned over Stephen's bound form, one hand wrapping around the base of Stephen's cock, while the other caressed the sorceror's nipples. "Your body is a lot more honest than you are. Look at how hard you are for me. Every part of you is just begging for my touch." Loki emphasised his words by pumping his hand up and down Stephen's member, making Stephen let out a stream of filthy moans. "What more proof do you need that you are mine and mine alone?" 

Stephen only glared in response and Loki felt a white-hot jolt of anger course through his veins. He loved Stephen more than anything in the world, but he couldn't allow his pet to betray him ever again. Loki quickly brushed aside the pang of guilt that gnawed at his conscience. Stephen deserved to be punished, and Loki knew just how to discipline the Sorceror. 

Loki ran his fingers down the cleft of Stephen's bottom and pried apart his cheeks, exposing his pink, twitching hole. Stephen shuddered as he felt Loki's hot breath fan over the tight ring of muscle, and couldn't suppress a cry when the God pressed his lips to the opening. Loki ran his tongue up and down Stephen's crack, swivelling the organ around Stephen's tight hole. Stephen couldn't help but arch his back into Loki's touch, but Loki grasped Stephen's hips and pushed him back down, not allowing the desperate man to take more than what was given to him. Loki continued his ministrations, circling Stephen's rim at a pace he knew would drive the Sorceror mad. He could feel Stephen moaning and writhing beneath him, desperate for more, and Loki was more than happy to oblige.

Loki dipped the tip of his tongue into Stephen's pucker, gently loosening the tight ring of muscle before pressing into it deeply. Stephen bucked with ecstasy and pain as Loki's tongue brushed against his prostate, but Loki pressed down on his waist, forcing Stephen to stay still as his ass was thoroughly explored. Loki swished his tongue back and forth, enjoying Stephen's taste, mercilessly targeting the sorceror's prostate until the man was a quivering mess. Just as Stephen reached the brink of an orgasm, Loki pulled out, leaving Stephen clenching around nothing. 

Even the gag in Stephen's mouth couldn't contain Stephen's frustrated cries as he rutted against the pillow under him, hoping to find release.  
"Ah, Ah, Ah" Loki teased, flipping Stephen over. "Bad boys don't get to cum." he said, smirking at Stephen's despair. 

Loki knew that Stephen wouldn't last much longer, when his eyes alighted on the fallen bouquet of flowers on the floor, and his face lit up with a particularly evil grin. Loki strode over and picked up one of the long stemmed white roses before returning to Stephen's side, rubbing the soft petals against the sorceror's sensitive nipples. Stephen's answering groan was music to Loki's ears, and he dragged the flower down Stephen's sternum, resting it lightly on the tip of Stephen's cock. Loki swiped Stephen's slit, collecting the drops of precome that had gathered there, before slathering them onto the stem of the rose. 

"Well pet, if you simply cannot control yourself, I guess I'll have to give you a hand" Loki said, pressing the tip of the flower's stalk against Stephen's slit. Stephen quickly realised What Loki was planning to do, and thrashed around in Loki's grip, looking positively horrified. All the anger in Stephen's eyes had melted away, leaving behind a pleading look that only heightened Loki's anticipation. 

"Shh it's going to be okay" Loki continued in a sugary sweet voice. "The more you struggle the more it'll hurt" Without giving Stephen any further warning, Loki slammed the stalk halfway down Stephen's urethra with practised hands. 

"Mphf, Mphf, MPFH!" Stephen shrieked, almost arching off the bed as he felt the sudden intrusion, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Loki only chuckled in response and began pushing the flower deeper inside, drawing out panicked cries from Stephen. With one final twist, Loki shoved the stalk fully inside, rubbing it across Stephen's prostate, turning the sorceror's cries of pain into moans of pleasure. 

"Look at you, all plugged up and pretty" Loki crowed. "Now you won't have to worry about leaking, doll. You're welcome." 

Loki forced Stephen's legs apart and sat down between his thighs, admiring the view. He could feel Stephen blushing under his intense gaze, and Loki grinned with the satisfaction of affecting the Sorceror so much without even laying a finger on him. 

Loki's grin only grew wider when he contemplated what he would do next. Stephen's hole twitched invitingly under him, still wet with Loki's spit, and the God couldn't help but press a finger into the opening, eliciting a fresh slew of moans from Stephen. Loki eased the digit in slowly, not wanting to hurt his tight little pet. Arching his finger at just the right angle, Loki brushed against Stephen's prostate, making the Sorceror gasp with pleasure. 

"Feel that? No one else can give you pleasure like this." Loki said, nudging another finger into the Sorceror. "You belong to me, Stephen. Never forget that."

Without giving Stephen a chance to respond, Loki scissored the man open, loosening him up with nimble fingers. The sounds Stephen made were positively sinful, and Loki couldn't get enough of them. He teasingly brushed Stephen's prostate again and again, bringing the Sorceror to the edge, before denying him release for the second time. 

As Loki removed his fingers with a wet pop, Stephen almost went crazy with desire and frustration, openly begging as he thrust his hips into the air, on the verge of tears. 

"Slow down, sweet cheeks" Loki drawled. "We wouldn't want things to end too quickly, would we now? Not when we're having so much fun together."

Stephen looked like he was going to start crying any minute, and Loki almost gave in, wanting to comfort his distressed lover. But the idea of Stephen being intimate with anyone other than him was absolutely intolerable to Loki. He needed to ensure that Stephen wouldn't so much as LOOK at another woman, or man for that matter, without remembering Loki's touch.

Loki knew that he couldn't ever bring himself to actually hurt Stephen, but there was nothing wrong with giving the Sorceror a good scare. With a flick of his wrist, Loki conjured up the largest dildo he could picture, an obscenely pink contraption that started off narrow, but gradually widened to the size of a fist at it's base. 

"I wonder if something like this would be able to satisfy a greedy little slut like you" Loki said with a smirk, teasingly pressing the tip against Stephen's hole. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

The tears that had been gathering in the corners of Stephen's eyes finally spilled over, cascading down his face in a steady stream. The Sorceror could only sob helplessly as he studied the size of the object that was pressed up against him. He looked at Loki with teary eyes, silently begging the God to stop.

Loki relented, taking pity on the terrified doctor. He gently stroked Stephen's face, brushing away the tears that had gathered there. "Hush, love" he said soothingly. "It was a mere jest. I wouldn't do that to you."

In an instant, Loki's gentle expression changed into a devious one, lips curling into an amused grin. "I have something MUCH more suitable for you." 

The object in Loki's hands began to shimmer and bend around it's edges, before shrinking down into a much smaller egg-shaped ball. Stephen barely had any time to process what was happening when the ball was shoved into him, pressing infuriatingly against his sweet spot. 

Stephen's protests were abruptly cut off when Loki clicked a button on a small remote he had conjured out of thin air, and the toy started vibrating at full speed. Stephen bucked his hips into the air, moaning wantonly as the pleasure began to cloud his head. Loki watched gleefully as the Sorceror grew more and more desperate, and the God could barely keep his hands off of Stephen's milky white skin.

Just when it looked like Stephen was going to cum even with the flower stopping up his member, Loki fiddled around with the remote, turning off the vibrations. Ignoring Stephen's keening wails, Loki moved closer and wrapped a hand around the base of Stephen's throbbing cock. "Always in such a hurry" he said, leaning over the frantic Sorceror. Don't forget you're being punished." 

A glowing band of magic appeared under Lokis fingers, tightening around Stephen's shaft, effectively serving as a cock ring. Satisfied that Stephen wouldn't be able to cum without permission, Loki turned the vibrator back onto the highest setting.

Stephen's whimpering groans started up again, sending a stab if arousal coursing through Loki's veins. Suppressing a sigh, the God pushed himself off of the bed reluctantly, and moved towards the door of the room. Catching Stephen's confused look, Loki paused, looking over his shoulder with a nonchalant expression. 

"Well, I've got some errands to run. Things have just been SO BUSY lately." he said, smirking at Stephen's horrified expression. "I'll only be an hour or so. Don't have too much fun without me." 

Stephen shook his head vehemently, half-formed protests leaking through the gag, but Loki was already gone. 

An hour and thirteen minutes later, Loki decided that he simply couldn't stay away anymore. He waltzed back into Stephen's room with an easy grace that was a stark contrast to the man writhing on the bed. Loki greedily drank in the sight that greeted his eyes, enjoying how thoroughly debauched Stephen looked.

The Sorceror had fresh tear-tracks lining his cheeks, and was trembling violently, an occasional mewl slipping past his stretched lips. Hearing Loki's approaching footsteps, Stephen's eyes sprang open, and launched into a fresh stream of muffled pleas. 

Loki was rendered speechless for a moment by just how beautiful Stephen looked, bound up and begging. He stepped closer and ran a comforting hand through Stephen's soft hair. "Do you agree you are mine now?" Loki asked softly, and Stephen nodded frantically, looking deliciously vulnerable. 

Loki frowned. It still wasn't good enough. "I need to hear you say it" he insisted, pulling the ball gag out of Stephen's mouth. The room was instantly filled with the sound of Stephen's desire. Loki pressed even closer. 

"Say it!" Loki snapped adamantly.

"I..I'm your's" Stephen choked out weakly in a ragged voice. "I'm your's, so please..." 

"And will you ever let anyone else touch you again?" Loki asked in a subtly threatening voice.

"Nooooo..." Stephen moaned, intoxicated by desire. 

"Good boy."

Loki pressed a kiss onto Stephen's forehead and turned the vibrator off, allowing the Sorceror to catch his breath. 

Now that Stephen seemed capable of coherent thought again, he sat up awkwardly, hands still bound behind his back. "Loki..." he whispered, with a sense of urgency. "I didn't cheat on you."

Loki frowned darkly at the other man. So he was still trying to lie, was he? Loki reached menacingly towards the ball gag, only to be interrupted by Stephen's frantic efforts to explain.

"Loki, please listen to me! I swear... I wasn't cheating on you. Christine is really just a friend!"

"Oh, really?" Loki countered, skeptically. "Then why did you sound so guilty when you saw me?"

Stephen blushed. "I wasn't guilty, I was embarrassed! We were talking about something personal when you ambushed me."

Loki wasn't buying it. "And what exactly was so personal that you..."

"You! We were talking about you!" Stephen interrupted loudly. "I..I've never had a boyfriend before, and you suddenly asked me out, and I wanted some advice! I may or may not have said a few mushy things about how I felt about you, and for all I knew, you could have been listening in, so..." Stephen trailed off awkwardly, and for the first time, Loki felt a pang of doubt. 

"But what about your sheets?" Loki persisted. "They were all rumpled and smelled distinctly of come!" 

Stephen blushed even harder. "You could smell that?" He squeaked, voice jumping up a few octaves. Catching Loki's expression, Stephen quickly rushed to explain. "That wasn't from... me and Christine didn't..." Embarrassment coloured Stephen's voice. "That was kinda your fault" he mumbled, not meeting Loki's eyes. "You did all those things to me, and I had this dream, and I couldn't help it."

Loki was stunned. "Do you mean to say" he began, quietly "that you jerked off after having an erotic dream about me?"

Stephen turned away, red-faced, before nodding shyly in response. 

In an instant the bonds securing Stephen's hands fell away, and Loki pulled Stephen into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry" he whispered into Stephen's ear, guilt coiling in his gut.

He had messed up again. Badly. He had hurt Stephen again for absolutely no reason. He had been a jealous fool, and had probably lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. "I'm so sorry" Loki repeated, letting go of Stephen and falling to his knees by the foot of the bed. He looked up at Stephen, trying to convey his absolute remorse through his eyes. "Forgive me" he begged. "Please don't hate me." 

Loki hung his head with shame, expecting Stephen to throw him out any minute now. 

"Hate you?" Stephen asked in a puzzled voice, and Loki snapped his head up in disbelief. "I could never hate you, Loki" Stephen said in a tender voice. "I know you're sorry, but you don't have to _kneel_. That's kinda my thing" Stephen slapped his hands over his mouth, looking absolutely mortified. "Oh god, I can't believe I said that out loud. Please pretend like you didn't hear that" Stephen buried his burning face in his palms, looking absolutely ashamed, and couldn't help but smile in response. He grabbed Stephen's hands and pulled them away from the sorceror's face, before leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. 

"You're impossibly adorable, you know that?" Loki said, looking at his pet with more love than he thought he was ever capable of feeling. Stephen only flushed harder, cheeks turning a delectable shade of red.

Loki suddenly remembered the reason he had dropped in on Stephen in the first place. "So..." he began, gently squeezing Stephen's hands. "Am I ever going to get an answer?" Seeing Stephen's confused expression, he continued. "I did ask you out, after all."

A flicker of mischief lit up Stephen's eyes. "Hmmm... I don't know.... I'll have to think about it" he stalled, teasingly peeking at the God through his eyelashes.

But Loki still had a trick up his sleeve. He clicked a button, making the vibrator roar back to life, reminding Stephen about the aching hardness between his legs. 

Stephen gasped as the sensations flooded through him, suddenly desperate for release. "Yes!" He shrieked. "Yes, I'll go out with you! Loki, please!"

"Are you absolutely sure, honey?" It was Loki's turn to tease Stephen. "Why don't you think about it for a few more minutes? We have all the time in the world" 

Stephen was squirming and writhing again, unable to contain himself any longer. "Pleasepleaseplease" he begged. "I can't... I need to..."

Loki was wearing an innocent expression, like he hadn't just turned one of the most powerful men in the Multiverse into a pleading mess. "Need what?" He asked sweetly. "I won't know unless you tell me."

Stephen looked like he wanted to crawl into a pit and die. "I.. I need to come." he mumbled abashedly, looking towards the floor.

That was all Loki needed to hear. He pulled Stephen into his lap, simultaneously extracting the flower and removing the ring. He wrapped his fingers around Stephen's member and all it took was a few pumps to push the Sorceror over the edge. Stephen screamed as he came forefully, and Loki didn't stop moving his hand, milking out the orgasm. When Stephen was finally spent, he leaned sleepily against Loki's chest, dozing off in his lover's warm embrace. Loki felt like the was the luckiest guy in the world, and it was hours before he moved, tucking Stephen into bed and walking out with a huge dopey grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its like 3 in the morning and i didnt really have time to reread and correct, so please point out any errors you notice. Ill polish this up in the morning! Friendly reminder that i live for comments so be sure to leave one :)


End file.
